This invention relates to a yarn carrier for a flat knitting apparatus for knitting plated fabrics.
xe2x80x9cPlatingxe2x80x9d means the feeding of two yarns simultaneously to the needles of a knitting apparatus in such a way that there are two loops in each stitch, one from each yarn. These loops are positioned so that one loop is on one side of the stitch and the other loop is on the other side. The yarns may be either contrasting in color or having different fibrous compositions. For example, it is not unusual to plate a so-called xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d yarn (such as nylon) with an elastomeric, or xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d yarn. A suitable xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d yarn is the elastomeric yarn manufactured and sold by E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company under the registered trademark Lycra(copyright).
In a plain stitch, there is thus either one color or one type of fibrous composition uppermost on one side, and the other color or fibrous composition uppermost on the other side. In rib fabric, where both face and reverse loops occur in the same course, both colors or fibrous compositions will appear on both sides of the fabric; face loops showing one color or one fibrous composition and reverse loops showing the other color or fibrous composition uppermost.
The plated effect is obtained by ensuring that the two plating yarns are fed to the needles at an angle, typically in the range from between fifteen to forty-five degrees (15xc2x0 and 45xc2x0), measured from the point on the inside surface of the needle where the two yarns meet. This angle can depend on several factors, including the type of yarns being plated, stitch fabric construction, machine gauge, needle hook size or shape and stitch density. This angle can also be potentially important to ensure that the plated yarn (usually the elastomeric yarn) is positioned in such a manner that it not miss the point of the needle hook when it is supposed to be captured by the needle. This is especially important during the knitting of the first course of a sweater knit fabric at which time there is no yarn on the needle shank to close the needle latch and thereby trap the elastomeric yarn. The smaller the angle, the better the likelihood or capture of the plated yarn by the needle.
One means to achieve this is to delay the downward motion (the yarn capturing step) of the needle. This can be done by modifying the needle guard and the stitch cam, by increasing the width of the guard cam.
The present invention is directed toward a carrier for conveying a first and a second yarn to a needle with an angle being defined between the yarns and to a knitting apparatus including such a carrier.
The carrier comprises a first guide member and a second guide member. Each guide member has a tip through which a yarn dispensing passage extends. The passage defines yarn deflecting surfaces on each guide. Yarns emanating from yarn exit points at the ends of each of the yarn passages are guided toward a needle.
The first guide member and the second guide member are relatively movable with respect to each other in a first direction to adjust the spacing between the ends of the passages and thereby to adjust the angle between the yarns. One of the first guide member and the second guide members is also relatively movable with respect to the other in a second direction, thereby to adjust the relative position on the needle occupied by the first and second yarns. In one particular instance the first direction is generally parallel to a longitudinal reference axis extending through the carrier, while the second direction is generally transverse to the longitudinal reference axis.